Life
by Ditzy D
Summary: They say life is full of fun and... joy, but all I have to say is “boy were They wrong!” Let me guess, you’re thinking “Oh, come on. You MUST have some fun sometimes.” No! Just give me a second to gather my thoughts... and I’ll fill you in. Zoey POV
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

It was on one sunny, beautiful day that it all went wrong...

"Zoey, wake up!" I hear Nicole scream.

"Uhhh.. why?" I mumble still half asleep.

"Zoey! It's 7:45! We are gonna be late... AGAIN! Mr. Windel is gonna murder us!"

I jolt upright. "Oh, no! Is Dana up?" I look at Nicole and then around the room.

"I think she already left." She shrugs.

"WHAT! Why didn't she get us up? Ugh!" I jump out of bed and into the closet. As I rummage around for some clothes I spot something. I turn to Nicole. "What is this!"

Nicole turns and her eyes grow like coconuts. "Uhh... umm... well... it isn't MINE if that's what you were thinking!"

"Actually, I wasn't even thinking about this being yours. I was thinking more along the lines of Dana and Logan."

"You don't really think...?" Nicole stopped. Dana had came in with Logan on her heels.

"Dana...?" I asked when Nicole said nothing.

"What?" Dana asked with at first a tone until she eyed what was inmy hand. Dana then had a look of horror on her face.

Logan notice that something was wrong and he pushed his way into the room. "What's the problem, Dana? Why are you..." He stopped when he, also, saw the item inmy hand. Then he laughed, "Why are you holding that, Zo?"

"Eww!"I drop it.

"Aww, poor Zoey." Nicole said between breathes. Dana still had an embarrassed slash(/) horror look on her face and she fled the room.

"It's not funny, guys. That's gross! Logan, go after her!" I push Logan out the door, closed it and continued to get dressed. I place the object in a safe place and run with Nicole to our first hour class.

"Hello, ladies. Nice of you to join us. If you'll please take your seats, we can all get started." Mr. Windel bellowed.

Mr. Windel was a big, and by big I mean fat, man. When ever he laughed or even talked the fat under his chin would jiggle and it always made me laugh. That's why when I replied, "OK, Mr. Windel." I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Nicole and I made our way to our seats with me next to Chase and her next to Michael.

"Hey, Zo. What took you so long?" Chase asked.

"Well, for one, we over slept and for two..." I stopped. Should I tell him... or not?

"What?" Chase asked. "What happened?"

"Well... I found something in the closet and couldn't figure out whose it was. Dana came in and didn't say anything and then just... took off." I was still thinking about it and I guess Chase knew that.

"What was it?" He ventured.

"Well..."


	2. A spark

"Well, what?" Chase began to get impatient.

"It was a... a... CONDOM, OK, A CONDOM!" I yell. My eyes must have gotten wide and I turn around to look at everyone.

"Ms. Brooks, is there something you have to tell the class?" Mr. Windel didn't sound very happy.

I feel my face turn beet red, "No, Mr. Windel. I was just talking to Chase about... about how to protect himself when he decides to..."

"OK! Ms. Brooks, that is enough!" Mr. Windel shrieked.

"But..." Chase began.

"NO, Mr. Matthews! This conversation is over!" Mr. Windel ended and abruptly turned to another student.

"Zoey! What..." Chase silently yelled.

"Sorry, Chase. I... I... didn't know what else to say..." I begin to explain.

"So... what are you doing tonight?" Chase changed the subject.

"Chase! Don't try to change the subject! There was a condom in MY closet, next to MY clothes, and YOU want to change the subject!" My voice rose.

"Ohh, yeah, sorry. Well, what do you want me to say? 'That is gross!' or 'Eww, did you throw it away?'?" Chase imitated a girl's voice.

"Do you think it was Dana?" I ask.

Chase freezes. "Dana andwho?" He says a little cautiously.

"Dana and Logan, silly. Who else?" I joke.

He shrugs. "No one, I guess."

"What were you thinking Dana and Michael?" I laugh.

"Huh? What? Oh, no. Never mind." He laughs, "that WOULD be funny, though."

As the bell rings, I grab Nicole. "We have to do something."

"About what?" She asks confused.

"About the little problem this morning." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, right. Well, what are we gonna say? 'Hey, Dana. We have to talk. No more sex for you!'? I don't think she will go for that."

She had a point. What were we gonna say? Hmm... Maybe we could just tell her to clean up after herself or just to not do it in OUR room. I'll have to think a little longer about this before we go against the bull.

"OK, Nicole. We need a brainstorming session. How about 7:30 tonight, k?"

"Oo, no can do. I have a date."

"With who?" This was a little new.

"The TV and some popcorn. You're welcome to join." Typical Nicole.

"Uhh, no. I'll pass." I had to think, with or without Nicole.

Later on at 7:00 I come home from walking on the beach and find Nicole plopped in front of the TV with her popcorn. She doesn't even acknowledge me.

There's a knock at the door. "Oh, don't worry, Nicole, don't get up. I'll get it." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Zo." Dead beet.

I open the door, "Chase, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to see if you wanted to go to a movie on campus. So...?" What a sweetie.

"Sure, Chase. That would be great! Let me get a jacket and I'll meet you in the lounge, OK?" Chase is awesome. He always comes at a great time. ... I've never thought of Chase like this. It's probably nothing... I hope.

"OK. See ya in a sec." He grins... BIG.

I grab my jacket, "Bye, Nicole. I'm going to the movies with Chase!"

No answer.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah, OK. Bye." I barely hear her.

I run down the stairs and outside. It's chilly almost freezing. Maybe I need more than a jacket. There's Chase. Oh, I can wait it out.

"Chase! You ready?"

"Yeah, are you?" He looks me up and down.

I just happen to be wearing a light jacket, flip flops, and a skirt. Lucky me.

"Do you want my coat?" Chase says sweetly.

"Oh, no, Chase. You need it, too."

"Not as much as you. Here." He gives me his coat.

"Thank you. Chase, have I ever told you your great?"

"No, but thanks." He says with a little more joy in his voice than before.

"OK, so what are we gonna watch? Aww, how about a chick flick?" I giggle.

"If that is what you want." I don't hear any sarcasm or discomfort, but he hates chick flicks...

"Chase, I was joking."

"Oh, OK. Scary movie?" There was that joy again.

"Uh, sure. Scary, fun." Scary movies are good.

"Two. Thanks." Chase gets the tickets. "OK, so, let's go."

"Oh my gosh!" I grab Chase's arm. He grins.

"It's OK, Zoey. It's just a movie."

"Speak for yourself." I scream, loud.

Chase pulls me in close, "It's OK."

Wow, I've never felt like this before. Am I falling for Chase or just... nah. I can't be, I mean me and Chase are just friends... aren't we?

"So, what did you think about the movie, Zo?" Chase asks.

"It was scary! God, I don't know if I can sleep tonight." Did I just say that?

"Aww, I'm sorry, Zo. Maybe, I... never mind." He blushes.

"No, what? What were you gonna say?"

"It was nothing." He notices my glare. "I was just gonna say that, well, maybe I could stay with you... and help you sleep."

"Maybe." I'm such a tease.

"Zoey, there is something I wanna ask you. Do you... feel anything?" He isn't very specific.

"Well, yeah, the rain." It had just began to sprinkle.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean, do you feel anything for... me?" He isn't looking me in the face.

Silence.

"Truthfully, I think I do. But I..." It began to pour. "Let's get inside, OK." I grab his hand and run for the nearest building. The boys' dorm, ironic.

"Zo, do you wanna, maybe, go out sometime... as more than friends?" No eye contact.

"Chase, I..." Why don't I say something? Come on, you know you want to. Just say it! Say it! I open my mouth but no words.

"Zo..."

Is it just me or are we getting closer? I look into his eyes, they're sparkling. It's kinda cute. His eyes are brown with a hint of green, I've never noticed that before(A.N.- I don't really know what his eye color is but I'm sure it's brown so I just added the green part myself, LOL. It makes it a bit more romantic, I think.).

"Hey, Chase, is that you?" Logan yells down the hall. He comes in the room.

We break apart.

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah." He stutters.

Logan stops and looks at Chase and then me and back again. "What was that? What were you guys just doing?"

"Nothing." I look at Chase and he looks at me. We grin. We had never talked together like that before.

"Hmph. Well, whatever. Have you seen Dana?" Logan obviously doesn't care that Chase and I just kissed.

"No, why would I have seen Dana? I'm not with her 24/7!" Chase says defensively.

"Chase, what is up with you? I know you aren't but I thought maybe you had seen her. Calm down, boy!" Wow, Logan telling someone to calm down? That's a first.

"Uh, Chase, how about we go to the girls' dorm?" Maybe we can have some privacy there.

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye, Logan. If we see Dana we'll tell her you were looking for her." I doubt we'll see her though.

"Thanks, Zoey. And be careful with him, he has been acting weird lately." Logan laughs.

I push Chase out the door and into the rain. He puts his arm around my shoulder to keep me warm. I wrap his coat closer around my body.


End file.
